


[Podfic] apples are fucking healthy

by greedy_dancer



Series: [Podfic] Ineffable [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biblical References, F/M, M/M, OT3, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of thimble's story. 
</p>
<p>(Abridged) Writer's summary: <i>"You see, she's a temptation herself. And you can't </i>tempt<i> a</i> temptress<i>."</i>
</p>
<p> <i> "That doesn't help me."
</i></p>
<p> <i>"It wasn't meant to. You're not supposed to do anything."
</i></p>
<p>
  <i> "Anything?"
</i>
</p>
<p> <i> "Not a thing." Q kisses the bewildered expression off Bond's face, though he's been keen to improve it over the years that only Q can really see it. "If she wants you, she'll come and get you."
</i></p>
<p> <i>[In which Bond and Q are an angel and a demon with An Arrangement, respectively, and Moneypenny is the Woman, in all senses of the word.]</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] apples are fucking healthy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [apples are fucking healthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/650194) by [thimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimble/pseuds/thimble). 



Cover art credit: greedy_dancer

| 

## Length

  * 0:34:42



## Downloads 

  * [MP3](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/apples%20are%20fucking%20healthy%20-%20thimble%20&%20greedy_dancer.mp3) (click to stream, right click/save as to download) | **Size:** 32 MB
  * [Podbook](http://greedydancer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Skyfall/02%20apples%20are%20fucking%20healthy.m4b) | **Size:** 34 MB



## Feedback

I'd love to know what you thought - concrit welcome!   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to thimble for giving permission to record and to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
